Mobile cellular phones emit magnetic fields which may scramble a magnetic carrier, such as the magnetic strip on various cards, as for example credit cards, gift cards, or cards used for gaining access to trains, buses and other transportation. For example, a card used to gain access to public transportation, such as trains, are swiped about a sensor which allows entry through a turn-style or door into the train station. If the magnetic media on such card strip gets scrambled or gets exposed to a magnetic field, the card can no longer achieve its purpose and can not be used for its purpose. Thus, a system is desired to prevent such scrambling of the magnetic media strip on such cards.